Trivia
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: Trivia...hal yang sepele...yang ga penting...yang ga jelas...yang mungkin aja terjadi di Konoha! Ketiga: Ketika Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto main tepuktepukan dengan lagu kisah pak tani. Apa hubungannya dengan Doraemon, Akatsuki, dan balet? UPDATE!
1. Bakpao

Trivia

**Trivia**

**Naruto keselek**

Disuatu sore yang indah di Konoha...

Ada tiga remaja lagi duduk2 di depan pager rumah.

Mereka adalah... yang satu rambut pirang jingkrak, anak hokage, a.k.a Naruto, sisanya Sakura en Sasuke.

**Jadi di sore yang indah itu...**

"Laper yah..." Naruto menggumam gjb sambil ngelus perutnya.

"Minta makan gih sana..." Ujar cowo rambut ayam, Sasuke.

"Males..." jawab Naruto.

**-Tuktuktuktuk-** "Bakpaooo...enak..anget...yummy deh pokoknya!..bakpaobakpao..." tiba2 seorang abang2 jualan bakpao lewat, ngpromosiin dagangannya.

Naruto seolah dapet duit, matanya berbinar en langsung nyetop abang bakpao.

"Bang! Bakpaonya satu!" naru teriak. Si abang langsung nyetop langkahnya, dan bengong ditempat.

_Eh..ada anak pejabat sore2 beli bakpao... waduh..mimpi apa ya aku smalem..._ gitu deh kira2 pikirannya si abang.

"Abaaang...aku mo bli bakpao..." kata naru, makin ga sabar.

Si abang masi mangap, ngrasa anak pirang jabrik di depannya hanyalah fatamorgana belaka.

"Abaaaaaang...aku mo bli bakpaooo...denger ga siii??" si naru makin sebel.

Masi mangap...

"Iih..si abang..ABANG!" si naru teriak depan mukanya. Baru deh si abang sadar.

"Eh..iya den...mau bli bakpao yah? Yang rasa apa?" kata si abang senyum manis.

"yang ada apa aja?" tanya naru sambil nglongok ke dalem keranjang bakpao. Sasuke sama Sakura ikutan ngintip. Bentuknya sama aja. Putih, bulet, ngebul.

"Banyak... ada daging sapi, ayam, bebek, kacang ijo, coklat, stroberi, bluberi, keju mozarella, keju cheddar, stuffed crust, chessy bites, macem2 den!" promosi si abang semangat.

Mreka bertga manggut2 aja.

"Aku mau kacang ijo aja deh..." putus naruto.

"kalo aku mau stroberi." Kata si sakura. "Bluberi..." gumam sasuke.

Setelah duit dituker bakpao, si abang nepuk2kin duitnya di keranjangnya. "penglaris," katanya.

Beberapa menit lewat, bakpaonya naru dah abis. Bakpaonya sakura yang tinggal stengah diembat juga. Sampe akhirnya...

"Sasu..." naruto manggil sok mesra. Sasuke sampe mrinding.

"Apa liat-liat!"

"Mau doong..."

"Apaan?!" sasu mulai mikir yang ga enak.

"Bakpaonyaa..."

Sasu nyibir. "Ogah!"

"Ih..bagi dikit napa?!" naru mulai ngerebut bakpao yang tinggal seperempat ntu. Sasu yang ga mau kalah, mempertahankan bakpaonya sekuat tenaga.

"Sassuukkeeeee..."

"Enggaaaaaaaa..."

setelah kejar2an depan pager, manjet pohon, pokoknya ga jelas, sasuke kecapean juga.

Naruto mah pantang kalah. "Sasuke! Ada ufo!" dia tereak sambil nunjuk langit.

Sasuke dengan polosnya nengok. "Mana?"

**SLEP!** Jatuhlah sang bakpao ke tangan naruto. Si bakpao langsung dimakan dengan bahagia.

"Nyemnyemnyem...mak nyuuss!! NyemnyemHUAHAHA!!" naru ngakak sambil ngunyah. Sasuke menatap naru dengan penuh kebencian.

"HUAHAAHAHAHHA!!glek!" tawanya langsung brenti. Sasu nyengir.

"Mampus lu..."

muka naru berubah kemerahan, kekuningan, ijo, dilangit yang biru... sampe mukul2 dada. Giliran sasu yang ngakak. Tapi lama2 naru mukanya makin kaya anak ayam kejepit pintu. Sengsara.

Sampe dia menggelepar di tanah, sasu sama saku ambil inisiatif.

"TANTEE!! OOM!! NARU SEKARAAATTT!!" mereka tereak.

Dari dalem rumah muncullah sepasang suami istri.

"Ya ampppuuuuuunn!! Naruchaaaannn!!" Kushina histeris. Minato apalagi.

"Naruchan ku sayaaang!! Jangan mati dulu!! Papi disini nak!!" minato ngedrama. Naru masih mukul2 dadanya, makin menderita.

"Papiihh!! Panggil supir! Ambulance! Bawa naru ke rs yang ada kamar super duper VVVVVVIP nya! Cepet!!"

Minato bengong. "Mang ada?"

Kushina melotot. "Ada dong!! Maknya mayangsari aja dirawat di ruang super VVIP! Cepetan napa?!" 

"Eh..iya..."

setelah beberapa jam, naru melewati fase kritis.

**Diruang super duper VVVVVVVVVVIP...**

"duh... mami cemas banget..." Kushina melap aer matanya. Minato juga.

"Papi kira kamu bakal mati tadi...naruchan..." katanya...emang dasar pada dramaqueen en dramaking.

"Ih..papi.mami..apaan si...naru kan malu..ada sasu sama saku..."

Sasuke ama sakura nyengir aja.

"Naru aus..." katanya. Sasu yang pengen menebus rasa bersalah stelah nyumpahin naru, nyodorin segelas aer. Naru ngambil, trus minum.

Tapi ga tau kenapa, muka penuh rasa bersalahnya sasuke bikin naru pengen ketawa. 

"Mmbrp—uhukuhukuhuk!!" naruto batuk sampe nyembur. Muka sasuke sampe meringis kena semburan mendadak.

Air mata kushina muncul lagi. "Papi!! Panggil dokteeerrr!! Naruchan sayaaang...jangan tingalin mamiiii!!" teriaknya histeris sambil meluk naru.

Minato ikutan histeris. "Astaga! Naruchan ku sayaaang!! DOKTEEEEEERRRR!! DOKTERR!! Naruchan...jangan mati dulu nak...aduh..DOKTERR!!"

maka...di ruang VVVVVVVVVVVVIP itu..makin ga jelas keadaanya...

**-end-**

**Inilah hasil pelarian ulangan kimia plus kebosanan yang amat sangat! Kisah keselek aer itu nyata loh... baru aja..hohohh... XD**

**Namanya juga trivia: tanpa plot, ga penting, ga jelas.**

**Jadi..gatau bakal dilanjutin ato ngga... Review! **


	2. Konoha! Messenger

**Trivia-Konoha!Messenger**

**CherryBlossom has joined the conference**

**RamenRamen has joined the conference**

**UchihaAvenger has joined the conference**

CherryBlossom: hey...Sasuke! Naruto!

RamenRamen: Sakura-chan!

UchihaAvenger: hn

RamenRamen: Sakura-chan!

CherryBlossom: apa naruto?

RamenRamen: apa benar kamu sama teme uda jadian?? :o

CherryBlossom: -blushed- tau dari mana??

RamenRamen: KALIAN CURAAAAAANG...!

RamenRamen: kenapa aku ga dikasi tau??

RamenRamen: Jahatnya... hmph...

CherryBlossom: maaf naruto..

UchihaAvenger: begitu saja marah..

RamenRamen: temeeeeeeeeeee...!!

CherryBlossom: udah udah...

RamenRamen: heh..teme..namamu norak sekali.. :))

UchihaAvenger: ...

CherryBlossom: Naruto..keren tau...

CherryBlossom: Sasuke..keren kok.

UchihaAvenger: hn.

RamenRamen: kau ini...udah di KM juga...masih juga irit ngomong..dasar..

CherryBlossom: kan keren.. –blushed-

UchihaAvenger: hn.

RamenRamen: tuh kaan..irit sekali!!

RamenRamen: traktir dooong..masa baru jadian gak traktir??

RamenRamen: dasar uchiha pelit! :p

UchihaAvenger: dobe.

RamenRamen: kau iniiiii...

UchihaAvenger: ya sudah..mau dimana?

RamenRamen: he? Serius??

UchihaAvenger: mau tidak?

RamenRamen: MAU! Asssiiikkk...sasuke baik deh!

CherryBlossom: cowonya siapa dulu doong... –blushed-

RamenRamen: Ichiraku yah!!

UchihaAvenger: hn.

RamenRamen: jam 3 yah!! Jangan lupa!! Assiikk...

UchihaAvenger: terserah lah...

**UchihaProdigy has joined the conference**

UchihaProdigy: halo semua! :D

UchihaAvenger: !

UchihaAvenger: siapa yang invite dia!!

RamenRamen: hai itachi!

RamenRamen: aku yang inv. Barusan dia sign in.

CherryBlossom: hai itachisan.

UchihaProdigy: halo sakura..naruto..baka otouto.

UchihaAvenger: hn.

UchihaAvenger: kok bisa KM.an... mang lagi dimana?

UchihaProdigy: ah! Tumben otouto pengertian...aniki jadi terharu...

UchihaAvenger: nyesel gue nanya...

RamenRamen: jiieehh..kangen2an nih yee... pelukan dulu dong..berpelukaaan...

CherryBlossom: hihihihihihi...

UchihaProdigy: pake hapenya Sasori...masi di akatsuki base. ini aja ngumpet-ngumpet.

UchihaProdigy: Hape aniki lagi ga ada pulsa.

RamenRamen: itachi! Sasuke ama sakura baru jadian lo!!

CherryBlossom: naruto!

UchihaAvenger: usuratonkachi

UchihaProdigy: serius?? Otouto tega..kok aniki ga dikasi tau??

UchihaAvenger: buat apa coba...

UchihaProdigy: dasar baka otouto...

UchihaAvenger: baka aniki.

RamenRamen: udaaahh..biar adil...keduaduanya sama baka deh! Uchiha gitu loh..

RamenRamen: eh..ntar jam 3 sasuke mo traktir di ichiraku!! Dateng yah itachi!

UchihaProdigy: serius? Ssiipp...pasti dateng deh. Masa perayaan ade sendiri ga dateng.

UchihaProdigy: mampus! Sasori dateng! Mampus deh...

UchihaProdigy: off yah!

UchihaProdigy: see u ntar jam 3!

UchihaProdigy: kalo bisa kabur

UchihaAvenger: pegi sana. Hushhush.

RamenRamen: dadah itachi...

CherryBlossom: byebye..mpe ntar sore yh..

UchihaProdigy: iy deh..

UchihaProdigy: eh.kayanya ga bisa kabur deh..ntar sore kata pein akatsuki mo rapat.

UchihaProdigy: maaf yah..

UchihaProdigy: aniki doain otouto ma sakura langgeng.

UchihaProdigy: sampe ketemu kapankapan yh...

UchihaProdigy: miss u otouto.

UchihaProdigy: no kidding. i mean it.

**UchihaProdigy has left the conference**

**UchihaProdigy has signed out**

RamenRamen: Sasuke...kau kasar sekali sama kk mu sendiri..

CherryBlossom: dia bener2 kangen sama kamu sasuke.

UchihaAvenger: ...

UchihaAvenger: maaf aniki.

RamenRamen: dia dah off tau!

UchihaAvenger: oh.

CherryBlossom: sudahlah...

RamenRamen: btw... nama kalian sama noraknya..dasar Uchiha narsis! Huahahaha.. :))

CherryBlossom: sudahlah naruto.

RamenRamen: maaf deh..

RamenRamen: ntar sore jadi kan?

RamenRamen: sasuke?

RamenRamen: hoi..temeeee!!

CherryBlossom: sasuke?

CherryBlossom: jangan2 dy marah lagi...kamu sih..naruto..

RamenRamen: masa?

RamenRamen: teme...soriii..

RamenRamen: sasuke..maaaaaaaff!!

UchihaAvenger: hn.

UchihaAvenger: iy.jadi.

RamenRamen: hff...untung kau ngga marah.

RamenRamen: ya sudahlah. Sampai nanti sore yah!

RamenRamen: dadah teme.. dadah sakurachan!

CherryBlossom: dadah naruto. Sampai ketemu nanti sasuke.. -blushed-

RamenRamen: aaahh..curang!! masa ngedadahin sasuke manis2..

RamenRamen: kalo ngedadahin aku singkat banget... hmmph..

CherryBlossom: maaf deh...sampai ketemu nanti naruto..

RamenRamen: hihihihi..gitu dong!

RamenRamen: dadah semuaaa!!

**RamenRamen has left the conference**

**RamenRamen has signed out**

CherryBlossom: aku off juga yah..sasukekun..

UchihaAvenger: hn.

CherryBlossom: -blushed- miss you...

**CherryBlossom has left the conference**

**CherryBlossom has signed out**

UchihaAvenger: ...

UchihaAvenger: aniki...

UchihaAvenger: gomen ne.

**UchihaAvenger has left the conference**

**UchihaAvenger has signed out**

**-K!Mconference.end-**

yay! Hore! Berawal dari hobi ym.an en conf...jadilah fic ini... aww..Uchihabrotherhood.nya... sweet gag c?? –muji diri sendiri-

bukan incest loh..pure brotherhood! Sumpah! :D

Review!!


	3. Antara Pak Tani, Doraemon dan Akatsuki

**Notes:** nachan kembali! Setelah sekian lama mendekam garagara WB tingkat akut, saya kembali mengepost fic, yang mudahmudahan bisa menghibur.. okok?

Tale: 3

Chara: Chibi team 7

**Warning: OOCness, OOCness, OOCness, fluffiness, Cadel R!Sasuke, Cadel S!Naruto, Doraemon crossover, more OOCness.**

-

-

_**Trivia**_

_**Antara Pak Tani, Doraemon dan Akatsuki**_

Alkisah, di suatu siang yang terik, panas, dan bikin keringetan, tersebutlah tiga orang anak yang masih sangat imut, yah... berumur sekitar lima tahunanlah.

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk-duduk siang di sebuah lapangan rumput di tengah kota. Lapangan rumput itu terletak diantara rumah-rumah penduduk, dilengkapi dengan tiga buah pipa jumbo yang disusun berbentuk piramid, dan tak lupa disebutkan bahwa lapangan itu terletak dibelakang rumah bapak-bapak setengah baya botak dan berkumis, dan paling sewot kalau kaca jendelanya pecah gara-gara bola baseball anak-anak.

Apa? Itu lapangan legendaris yang ada di Doraemon? Terserahlah.. Pokoknya lapangannya begitu.

Ehm... kembali lagi ke tiga anak imut yang sedang duduk berjejeran di pipa jumbo itu...

"Eh, eh... Panas yaaa..." Si cewek berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu curhat.

Si cowok berambut pirang jabrik a.k.a Naruto menimpali. "Iya, iyaa..."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke satu anggota lagi, si cowok berambut hitam, menunggu. Akhirnya si cowok berambut mirip buntut ayam bernama Sasuke ini ikutan menjawab.

"Iya. Panas." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Eh, eh... Main yuk!" Sakura mengajak kedua temannya antusias.

"Main apa?" Naruto nanya. Sasuke cuma menoleh singkat.

"Main siapa yang goyang kena cubit!" Sakura menuntaskannya dengan penuh semangat. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke, yah... terus menjalankan amanat ayahnya bahwa seorang Uchiha harus stay cool.

"Tapi tapi... kita harus nyanyi dulu sambil tepuk tangan! Baru deh diem kayak patung, ujungnya siapa goyang kena cubit! Seru kan?!" Jelas Sakura maksa.

Naruto melongo. Otak lima tahunnya kurang bisa menerima penjelasan sesingkat itu.

Lama-lama Sakura kesel juga melihat temen-temennya mendadak pendiam.

"Gini deh. Kalian kalo main tepuk tangan tau gimana caranya kan?" Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk patuh. Sakura tersenyum puas bak seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya bisa ke toilet sendiri.

"Nah, kita mainnya sambil nyanyi gitu!"

"Oooooohhh..." Jawab mereka berirama.

"Tapi-tapi, aku gak bica nyanyi Cakura chan... gimana dong..." tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Sasuke manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Aah..pokoknya gampang deh!"

-

-

Akhirnya yang bermain adalah Sakura dan Sasuke, yang merasa pernah melihat kakaknya, Itachi bermain permainan ini bersama Sasori dengan riangnya.

"Pak...Pak tanii... pak tani beli kerbau..." Sakura mulai bernyanyi sambil tepuk-tepukan tangan sama Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyetop permainan. "Sakula... ngapain pak taninya beli kelbau?" Tanyanya, sukses menghancurkan image coolnya.

Karena Sasuke yang nanya, Sakura senyum-senyum manis. "Karena emang kayak gitu mainnya. Ayo lanjut."

"Paak...pak tanii.. pak tani beli kerbau... Kerbaunya goyang-goyaaang..."

Naruto ngakak. "Ngapain kerbaunya goyang-goyang, Cakurachan?" Sasuke menahan ketawa.

Sakura mendelik tajam. Naruto jiper. "Iya deh..iyaaa..."

"Paak...pak tanii.. pak tani beli kerbau... Kerbaunya goyang-goyaaang...Pak tani beli layang... Layangnya—,"

"Ih...pak taninya kurang bahagia yah... beli-beli layangan..." Potong Naruto, namun buru-buru diam.

"Ehm...Pak tani beli layang. Layangnya putus-putuuuss... pak tani beli tikus... Tikusny—,"

"Ngapain dia beli tikus? Tikus kan hama padi. Ntal padinya dimakanin tikus doong..." Sela Sasuke dengan pinternya. Naru mengangguk sok ngerti.

Sakura berusaha cuek dan menarik tangan Sasuke buat main tepukan lagi.

"Tikusnya mati-matiii... pak tani beli roti. Rotinya—,"

"Hueeeee..." Naru merengek. "Tikusnya kaciaaaann... Kok matiii.... hueeee... gara-gara pak tani deeehh...gak mau kaci makaaann..."

Sakura dan Sasuke pada nyuekin. Ntar juga bakal diem sendiri.

"Rotinya keras-kerasss... pak tani beli beras—,"

"Ngapain dia beli belas, Sakula? Kan dia pak tani. Pak tani nanem belas doong... masa dibeli?" Sasuke menyela lagi, unjuk kepinteran. Naruto cegukan abis nangis.

Karena ini fanfic, beberapa urat berbentuk siku-siku muncul di kepala Sakura. Namun dia tetap melanjutkan. Sasuke pun tetap ikut tepukan walaupun dicuekin.

"Pak tani beli beraaas... berasnya kotor-kotor. APA?! MAU NYELA LAGI??!" bentak Sakura galak begitu melihat gelagat Sasu dan Naru yang membuka mulutnya.

Mereka berdua menggeleng secepat mungkin ketakutan.

"Berasnya kotor-kotooor... Pak tani beli motor."

"Ih...Naluto. Pak taninya goblok yah. Belasnya kotol kok malah beli motol? Kenapa gak dicuci aja yah?" Sasuke bisik-bisik ke telinga Naru. (?)

"Iya iya! Pak taninya kelebihan duit kali?" Naru balas berbisik (dengan mesra.-ngga lah! XD)

"IIH! Kalian nyebelin! Udah! Aku gak mau main lagi! Aku ngambek!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga, menyilangkan lengannya, memajukan bibirnya. Ngambek.

"Yaaah...Cacuke ciiih...Cakura ngambek tuuuh..." Naruto mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke balas mendorong Naru. "Eh, kok aku? Kan kamu duluaaan..."

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamuuuuuu....Bujuk Cakura gih cana!"

Sasuke memonyongkan bibirnya, sebel. Akhirnya dia mengalah dan membujuk Sakura.

"Sakula...maaf yaaa.. aku masi mau dengel kelanjutannyaa..." Bujuk Sasuke dengan puppy eyes legendaris.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tapi janji ga motong lagi yaaa..." Sakura mengeluarkan kelingkingnya. Sasuke mau tak mau mengangguk dan menautkan kelingkingnya.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEE....CUITCUIIIITTT....CO CWIIIITTTT..." Goda Naru norak.

"Ehm...sampe dimana tadi? Oh iya. Pak tani beli motor. Motornya rusak rusaaaak...Pak tani beli rujak. Rujaknya jatuh-jatuuuh..."

"Kok jatuh? Kantongnya bolong ya?" Tanya Naru bandel.

"Rujaknya jatuh-jatuuuhh.. Pak tani JATUH CINTA!" Sakura mengakhiri tepukannya dengan Sasuke, diakhiri dengan lirik yang nonsens. Sasuke bengong. Naru apa lagi.

"Iiih...kok bica??? Emang kalo rujak jatuh, kita bica ikutan jatuh cinta??" Tanya Naru.

"Sama siapa dia jatuh cinta? Sama lujak?" Sasuke lebih ngaco lagi.

"Pokoknya liriknya gitu!" Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan mengoyangkannya kiri-kanan.

Sasuke kaget tangannya digoyang-goyang. Tapi justru Naru yang reaksinya paling heboh.

"Ih ih! Cakurachan porno iiihh... pornoooo... pegang-pegang tangan Cacuke!" Teriaknya berlebihan sambil nutupin mukanya pake tangan. Yah... namanya juga anak-anak.

Sakura kaget dituduh dengan noraknya. _'Porno.'_ Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya cepat, ketakutan.

"Naru apaan siiih... emang gitu mainnyaaa! Sasuke siniin tangannya!" Bentak Sakura. Sasuke takut-takut menyerahkan tangannya.

"Wang wangsit, siapa goyang kena cubit!"

Sakura diam tak bergerak. Sasuke ikutan diam.

Naruto melihat mereka bergantian dan teringat pada tugasnya. Menggoda mereka sampai ketawa.

"Eh-eh Cacuke! Aku liat Itachi nari balet sama Kisame loooh..." Katanya maksa. Sasuke anteng.

"Huuh.. Cakura-Cakura! Tadi aku liat Ino rambutnya kejepit pintu!" Dustanya sadis. Sakura hampir memutar bola matanya atas joke Naru yang payah.

"Cacuke! Itachi sekarang lagi main lompat tali sama Doraemon!" Sasuke mendengus tapi gak jadi.

Naru pantang menyerah. Bohlam tiba-tiba muncul diatas kepalanya, menyala terang. Naru kaget. "Ih, ini bohlam darimana yah? Lumayan ah. Buat gantiin lampu di wc rumah." Katanya santai sambil memasukkan bohlam ajaib itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Cakura! Aku punya foto Cacuke dalam 365 poce loh! Termacuk yang lagi tidur, mandi, dikelonin Itachi cebelom tidur dan ngupil yang limited edition!" Ungkapnya sambil memamerkan album mini yang entah datang dari mana ke muka Sakura.

Secara otomatis Sakura merebut album itu dengan nafsu. (?)

"CAKURA KALAAAHH!!! CUBITIIIIN!!!" Seru Naruto dan mencubit tangannya sadis.

"Aduuh! Naru nyubitnya niat amat siih?" Sakura meringis.

Sasuke ikutan mencubit kecil Sakura, entah karena nafsu membunuhnya lebih tinggi ke Naruto ato emang ngga bisa nyubit.

"Huahahahahaha... Cacuke nyubitnya kaya ceweeeek!" Naruto ngakak. Sakura cuek, serius memandangi satu demi satu foto Sasuke.

Muka Sasuke bersemu merah. "Biarin! Eh, siniin fotonyaaaa..." Namun wajahnya didorong Sakura dengan sebelah tangan, sehingga tangan pendeknya tidak bisa menggapai album nista tersebut.

"Kamu dapet foto itu dali mana sih?" Tuntut Sasuke.

"Dari Itachi dong!" Jawabnya bangga.

**-**

**-**

_Disuatu tempat..._

"Kisame! Lanjutin nari baletnya yuk! Doraemonnya udah pulang pake pintu kemana saja tuh."

"Ayok! Kita nari Four Seasons yah! Kamu jadi Spring, aku Summer, Sasori Fall, Deidara Winter!" Kisame merapikan tutu-nya. Sedangkan Deidara membantu Sasori memasang toe shoes-nya.

"Eh...kok tiba-tiba aku merinding yah?" Itachi memegang tengkuknya. "Terakhir aku begini, malamnya Sasuke mengejarku sambil mengacungkan fuuma shuriken toodler edition..."

"Itachi! Jadi nggak?"

"Eh... iya deh..." Jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

**-end-**

**Notes:** Bukaan.. Bukan charabashing. Hanya parodi. garing? Emang. Namanya juga crack fic. XD Maaf kalo agak ada hint yaoi... tapi ini pure fluffiness kok. Udah ada warningnya kan? X3

Comment, please? :D


End file.
